


Science

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Forduary 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventurers, Gen, Sea Grunkles, Stan is being a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Week 2 prompt: scienceFord and Stan have a little conversation while out adventuring.





	

Ford carefully fit the final piece into the circle, smirking in triumph as the ancient alchemy circle lit up. He took one of the nearby stones and passed it through, his grin widening as it was transformed into solid gold.

"Hey Ford? I'm just curious here, is this magic or science? 'Cause it kinda looks like magic to me..." Stan asked, punching another skeleton in the face as another one tried to hold him back. These guardians were over a thousand years old, and they were so soft and crumbly. It wasn't really a challenge, he just had to keep them away from Ford.

"Don't be silly Stanley! This is very simple science, alchemy. The formula applied here is, uh..." Ford paused, struggling to remember the formula. This was ludicrous! He'd learned about this in college.

Stan chuckled, grabbing another skeleton and crushing its head like a watermelon, kicking a few more stones towards his brother. "What, has the genius finally forgotten something? Or maybe it just doesn't exist in the first place! You can't explain all of this weirdness with your science and you know it."

"Oh shut up! I've got a book on it back on the boat, I'll show you." he said determinedly, passing them through and stuffing them into his pockets before examining where the ring attached to a stone altar, wondering if he could ossicle take it with them to show to the scientific community.

"Yeah, of course ya will. Just let me know when I can stop punching these goons and we can take the gold.

Ford huffed, knowing that by that time the point would be moot, even if he could prove himself. Stan was a "now or never" kind of guy, and he probably wouldn't even remember the conversation, unless it was to laud his superior memory over his twin.

He shrugged to himself, pulling out a high-powered laser. These teasing insults were far better than his brother's silence, only a few weeks earlier in the summer. He'd forgotten how much he missed this, and he was sure that Stan felt the same way.


End file.
